


The Missing Children of 2006

by DylanTheAwkwardTurtle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Alive Hale pack, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, And Isaac's mother, But not all of it, Camden's alive, Except for Claudia, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, I'll add more tags as it goes on, It's set before Teen Wolf but only a year before, Kidnapping, Most of this is in Stiles' point of view, Only the Hales are werewolves at the moment, Pretty much no one died in this universe, Protective Derek, Violence, but it's near the beginning, canon character death, kind of major character death, majorly au, only a few OC's, though, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanTheAwkwardTurtle/pseuds/DylanTheAwkwardTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember when we first arrived here? It was chaos. Boyd was banging on the door non-stop to be let home, Jackson was yelling that he was going to sue, Stiles was having a panic attack while Scott desperately tried to calm him down. Don't you remember how it was that first few weeks when we were trapped in here? Everyone was wary of each other. Jackson was constantly picking on Scott and Stiles, Lydia ignored everyone other than Jackson and Allison, Isaac curled up on his bed and refused to speak to anyone, Erica was terrified that she was going to have a seizure and be left for dead, and Kira was crying herself to sleep! Now look at us. We're a family, now. We're pack and you and I are the Alpha's of this Pack. We have to save our Beta's. Don't you understand? We have to escape."<br/>Five years have gone by since they were taken from their homes and locked in this room, cut off from any and all contact with the outside world. They don't know why they're there and they don't know if they're ever going home but they know that they're not the same as they were when they first arrived. They knew they had to get out of there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusing Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Fourteen year old Stiles Stilinski opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the bunk above him for a few moments, listening to the quiet talking that was coming from the other side of the room. He could distinctly make out the whispers of Isaac and Boyd with the occasional comment from Jackson from the bunk near Stiles. Without even looking up, he knew Lydia was sitting on her top bunk, brushing her strawberry blonde hair and waiting for Allison to wake up. Perhaps she had a book as well.  
He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. Letting out a yawn, he glanced over to the bunk beside him, spotting Derek sleeping deeply on the bottom bunk with Jackson looking over at Isaac and Boyd from the top bunk.  
He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall above the book shelf. It read 7:02 AM.  
He had 28 minutes until Breakfast arrived.  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, stretching before opening the drawer next to his bed and pulling out his clothes, a red T-Shirt and some jeans. He walked around the bunk bed silently and quietly knocked on the bathroom door, just to make sure no one was in there. When no one answered, he slipped inside and locked it behind him.  
The bathroom was small. Well, it wasn't too small but according to Lydia, it was. It contained what they needed though. A shower, a toilet, and a sink. The sink also held twelve tooth brushes, each with a name written on the side.   
Laura had written them on their when they had first arrived after Lydia had complained about being afraid they would mix up the toothbrushes. Luckily, there was a sharpie in one of the drawers. It seemed the men that trapped them here really thought of everything. Toothbrushes, books, cards.  
Stiles took a quick shower and put on his fresh clothes, dumping his dirty pajama's down the laundry chute and watching as they fell into the dark hole, disappearing from view.  
Him and Scott had tried going down the chute when they first arrived to find an escape. That was the first time the men had beaten them. Laura and Derek hadn't been very happy when they were returned. Not at them. No, it had been Derek's idea to begin with. They had been furious at the whole situation, cursing the men out and trying to attack them when they pushed the two nine year old's back inside the room.  
He quickly brushed his teeth before exiting the bathroom, shutting the door behind him quietly and checking the clock again.  
The time read 7:20. That wasn't good. He had underestimated the time it would take to take a shower and get ready.  
He seemed to do that a lot.  
He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on, engulfing the previously dark room with bright light. Derek, Laura, Cora, and Erica groaned as the light invaded their sleep. Kira shoved the pillow over he head to block out the bright light and Scott just continued to sleep on soundly while Allison sat up and glared at Stiles.  
Stiles grinned at them slightly, "You guys have ten minutes until the men arrive. No time for a shower but if you guys hurry, everyone can be dressed and ready."  
Everyone who was already up (AKA: Isaac, Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia) had already gotten dressed so they had nothing to worry about. However, everyone else's eyes immediately filled with panic. Allison was the quickest, grabbing her clothes from her drawer and dashing into the bathroom, only just beating Cora to it. Cora groaned, planting herself firmly by the bathroom, making it obvious that she was first in line.  
"Crap," Laura moaned, "There's no way we can all make it in ten minutes. Derek, blanket time."  
Stiles chuckled softly as Derek and Laura grabbed the blanket off of Derek's bed and tied it to the bunk before Laura quickly dived behind it with her clothes, changing in a span of one minute as Cora got into the bathroom as Allison got out. He quickly shook Scott awake, informing him on what was going on.  
The clock read 7:25.  
Derek changed places with Laura as Boyd and Isaac quickly made another place for someone to change clothes behind. Erica was the first in line as she jumped behind the blanket.  
7:28.  
Scott jumped down from his bunk and quickly grabbed his clothes before standing by the door, anxiously waiting for Cora to get out. Kira stood, waiting for either Derek or Erica to get finish changing so she could change. Her expression was nervous and fearful.  
7:29  
Cora rushed out of the bathroom and Scott quickly shut the door behind him, having only one minute to change. Derek quickly got out from behind the blanket and Kira jumped in, quickly changing clothes. Erica got out and sat on her bed immediately, pulling her knees to her chest in anxiousness.  
The clock hit 7:30 and Scott and Kira both toppled out from their designated spots, both beating their record for fastest time changing clothes (Stiles kept track). Derek and Boyd ripped the blankets down, throwing them on their respective beds just in time for the door to open.   
Scott, not having enough time to climb onto his own bed, dived onto Stiles'. Kira did the same with Allison but everyone else had made it to their own beds in time.  
Three men walked in, as always. Like every time, one carried a box of pop tarts, one carried a bag of laundry, and one carried the other essentials they needed which was Toothpaste and Shampoo this time (They knew what they needed because Laura would write a short letter and send it down the laundry chute. This had started after Allison had sent an angry letter down the chute demanding they at least put a clock in their room.)  
The masked men surveyed them carefully, checking them over, before setting down their respective items near the door like always. Then, one walked to the bed that Stiles and Scott were sitting on and grabbed Stiles' thin arm, pulling him off the bed and dragging him out of the room.  
He winced in confusion and fear but knew better not to argue about it just like everyone else knew better not to protest. That didn't mean they weren't extremely confused. The men only ever took them away if they had done something wrong like not gotten dressed in time.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
When the men brought him back, the clock read 10:43.   
He was injured and confused but most of all, frightened and in horrible pain. It wasn't the usual 'Beating if you disobey or try and escape'. In fact, he hadn't done anything wrong this time.  
They knew that, too.  
For five years, they had been trapped in that room, no idea as to why they had been taken. However, now it seemed as if Stiles had gotten somewhat of an answer from these mysterious men.  
"Dude, what happened?" Scott demanded as Stiles was tossed back into the room, gently pulling him onto his bed.   
He winced as he tried to maneuver his body so it didn't hurt so much, "They were asking me these weird questions," He rasped out, throat dry and sore from screaming in pain, "I-I didn't know the answers."  
Derek and Laura were on each side of his bed, looking worried and concerned.   
"Derek. He's bleeding. Take his shirt off so I can look at it. Scott, go get bandages from the bathroom," Laura commanded, looking angry, "And some Tylenol."  
Derek and Scott followed instructions. Scott rushed off to the bathroom as Derek carefully pulled Stiles' shirts off. He winced in pain as his red T-shirt clung to his wounds before coming off to reveal angry, red, bleeding welts as well as multiple burns that stood out angrily on his pale skin.  
Laura and Derek clenched their jaws, their family resemblance bleeding through. Stiles took a gasping breath, eyes wet with tears as Laura gently touched one of the burns. He couldn't answer the questions. They punished him for that.  
"It's going to be alright, Stiles," Laura said softly, pushing his overgrown hair out of his face with care, "What kind of questions did they ask you?"  
Stiles swallowed as Scott ran up with the bandages and Tylenol, handing them to Laura, "Th-They asked me who the 'Alpha' was. They told me to tell them how to k-kill 'werewolves'. I don't know what they were talking a-about. I couldn't answer them."  
Recognition flashed through Laura and Derek's eyes and they shared a knowing glance but they didn't say anything about it to Stiles.  
Stiles closed his eyes, the pain exploding through his body. He saw stars dancing in front of his vision and suddenly, he could feel someone's hand on his arm.   
The pain slowly seeped away and he let out an involuntary sigh of content.  
And then he passed out.


	2. Pictures

John Stilinski sighed, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. He was working on another case, some robbery at the Mahaleani household. He hadn't expected the case to affect him like it did. After all, it was just a robbery. However, he knew their kid, Danny.  
Danny was a kid that most of the department knew well. After all, he lost a lot of friends five years ago when all the children went missing. He had called the Sheriff many times when they first went missing, hoping that they had found Jackson, Allison, or Lydia.  
They never did, though, and Danny drifted away and it seemed like he gave up hope. From what John had heard, he didn't have many friends at school and was kind of a outsider.   
Luckily, none of the Mahaleani's had been at home when the robbery took place so they were all fine. It just brought back memories that the Sheriff wished to keep away.  
After two years had passed and there had been absolutely no clues on the missing children's case, everyone seemed to give up hope. The case was dropped and there had even been a funeral for the children. No one could believe that whoever took twelve children would have left them alive.  
Only a few people still held hope that the kids would come back but even then, they avoided mentioning it. Those people were the Sheriff himself, Melissa McCall, the Hales, and the Argents. Everyone else lost hope. Well, other than the few groups on Facebook or something that still believed the kids were alive.  
The case had been a huge case, known all over the United States. Twelve children, all from the same town, had just mysteriously vanished from their homes without a trace. It caused hysteria and media uproar. Conspiracy theorists were convinced that the Government was behind it while others said it was an Alien Abduction. A group of people claimed that Laura and Derek Hale, being seventeen and fifteen at the time, had taken them while others said they were victims like the rest.   
It had been crazy and as time went on, more and more people moved on and said that the children must have been killed. Murder. Only a select few still believed it was a Kidnapping. Only the select few believed the children were still alive.   
It pained John that so many people thought that his son was dead and it would be so easy to believe it as well. However, he knew that if he lost hope, he wouldn't be able to go on. The only thing that kept him from just killing himself was his hope that his son was alive.  
Before Claudia had died, his life had been great. He'd had a wonderful wife and a bubbly son. Money wasn't really an issue and he was Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Then Claudia was diagnosed with cancer when Stiles was seven. Right after the boy turned eight, Claudia passed away. Just a little over a year later, Stiles had gone missing.  
John clenched his fist. Five years had passed. His nine year old son would now be fourteen. He was somewhere and he wasn't home.  
A tear slipped down his face and he pushed the Mahaleani Robbery file back and pulled open the drawer in his desk, shuffling through the files before pulling out a very specific one.  
'The Missing Children of 2006.'  
The file hadn't been touched in about a year now.  
Opening the file, he pulled out twelve pictures and laid them out. They had never found a connection between each children.  
 _Laura Hale. DOB: March 6th, 1989. Parents: Mark and Laura Hale. Siblings: Derek and Cora Hale. Last known location: Front Yard, Febuary 2nd, 2006._  
 _Derek Hale: DOB: December 25th, 1991. Parents: Mark and Laura Hale. Siblings: Laura and Cora Hale. Last known location: Front Yard, Febuary 2nd, 2006._  
 _Cora Hale: DOB: September 17th, 1996. Parents: Mark and Laura Hale. Siblings: Laura and Derek Hale. Last known location: Front Yard, Febuary 2nd, 2006._  
John put those three two the side. The Hale's three children had all gone missing and that was one of the biggest thing that had been talked about. That was why Mark and Laura Hale had been two of the biggest suspects. A lot of people still think that it was them but they had solid Alibi's and passed a lying test.  
He pulled out the next picture, revealing a smiling ten year old girl, and read the back of it.  
 _Allison Argent: DOB: October 26th, 1995. Parents: Chris and Victoria Argent. Siblings: None. Last known location: Back Yard._  
There had actually been a group of people who suspected Chris and Victoria Argent as the kidnappers/murderers. One of the most well known people who blamed them was Peter Hale, the Hale children's Uncle. He had about a hundred supporters and he'd even made a Facebook Page called 'Jail the Argents'.  
John shook his head. The Argent's had solid alibi's as well as having passed a lying test. They had been in questioning for about 24 hours but there was nothing that suggested that the two were the criminals behind the tragedy.  
Setting her photo to the side with the Hale children, he moved to the next one. A blonde haired boy with a cocky smile looked back at him.  
 _Jackson Whittemore: DOB: April 9th, 1997. Parents: Biological: Adam and Christina Smith. Adopted: Anthony and Sarah Whittemore. Siblings: None. Last known location: His bedroom._  
Jackson had been one of the more well known children who was taken. His parents were lawyers and very high up in the government. They had a lot of money and financed a lot of the search. The two had taken up a lot of the interviews, appearing on things like 'Oprah'. A lot of times, if they had a 'Sighting', it was of Jackson.   
His biological parents had been killed in a car accident when their mother was pregnant with him. She had stayed alive just long enough to give birth to Jackson and Anthony and Sarah, being close family friends, adopted the boy. Conspiracy Theorists like to say that his biological parents never died and they kidnapped him as well as the other children.  
He shook his head, remembering some of the insane theories, before setting the picture of Jackson with the other's and moving on to the next.  
 _Vernon Boyd: DOB: January 27th, 1997. Parents: Aaron and Tia Boyd. Siblings: Alicia Boyd. Last known location: His bedroom._  
Vernon was known as the only African American to be taken. His disappearance, as well as Kira's and Scott's, erased any theories that they were targeting only Caucasian's before they even came up.   
_Scott McCall: DOB: September 16th, 1996. Parents: Rafael and Melissa McCall. Siblings: None. Last known location: Front Yard._  
Scott was a kid that John had known personally. He was Stiles' best friend and was almost always over at their house before they went missing. He was another one of the more famous cases because he had sever asthma and it was unlikely that whoever took him would get him more inhalers when he needed them.  
His parents had gotten divorced only a month before he had gone missing. A lot of people thought that Rafael had kidnapped his son as well as the rest. Why, no one had an explanation.  
 _Erica Reyes: DOB: May 5th, 1997. Parents: James and Cindy Reyes. Siblings: Conor Reyes. Last known location: Bedroom._  
People worried about Erica more than Scott. She had Epilepsy and was prone to seizures. It was nearly a given that she had to have had at least one by now and she had obviously not gone to the hospital for it.  
 _Lydia Martin: DOB: November 22nd, 1996. Parents: Jacob and Sohpia Martin. Siblings: None. Last known location: The Hair Salon with her mother._  
Lydia, along with Jackson, was one of the most famous of the missing children because her parents appeared in a lot of interviews. They were very influential and everyone knew about how extremely smart the girl was.  
 _Isaac Lahey: DOB: Febuary 27th, 1997. Parents: Roger and Mackenzie Lahey. Siblings: Camden Lahey. Last known location: At the local pool while his father taught swimming lessons._  
Roger Lahey is now in prison, having killed Mackenzie during a drunken rage. It had later been revealed that after Isaac went missing, he had become abusive against Mackenzie and Camden but it was kept a secret from the public about what happened.   
Melissa, Scott's mother, ended up adopting Camden.  
 _Kira Yukimura: DOB: May 31st, 1997. Parents: Aki and Mai Yukimura. Siblings: None. Last known Location: Bedroom._  
Kira was probably the least known among the victims. Although, a lot of the Japanese in America knew her name. However, she didn't have anything wrong with her that was life threatening and her parents didn't have a lot of influence.   
_Mateusz "Stiles" Stilinski. DOB: June 6th, 1997. Parents: John and Claudia Stilinski. Siblings: none. Last known location: Bedroom._  
John stared at the smiling picture of his son. His son, who he could picture giggling hysterically at some weird cat video that Scott was showing him the day before they had gone missing. He stared at the picture of his son, the most recent picture they had of the boy. It was a school photo, his fourth grade photo. John could remember Stiles gushing about how pretty Lydia had looked that day.  
He winced, remembering how terrified he had been when he had gone to tell Stiles that lunch was ready, only to find his bedroom door opened and an absence of the boy. He remembered furiously calling all of Stiles' friends (which, to be honest, was really only Scott), only to be let down and thrown into even more frenzy when it was revealed that eleven other children had all gone missing as well.  
John swallowed a lump in his throat and brushed a tear off his cheek before setting down the picture of his son.  
What had happened on that day and where did these children go?


	3. This Large House

Stiles' eyes fluttered open and he held in a moan of pain. His torso was on fire, shooting spasms of pain through his body. He gritted his teeth and listened, listened like he always did.  
He could hear Boyd snoring lightly in his slumber (He knew it was Boyd. Boyd was the only one who snores) but there was something else in the room, something more noticeable.  
Derek and Laura were talking, softly as to not wake anyone up but just loud enough for Stiles to understand every word they spoke. Well, maybe not understand, because a lot of what they said made little sense.  
"-Out of here!" Laura spoke, voice filled with anger.  
There was a short silence before Derek responded, "Laura, we tried alright. We've tried so many times. It never works."  
"Derek, they hurt Stiles. Badly," Laura said, "They went farther than they have before and you know why they took us now. It's obvious and it's cruel. I can't stand to stay here any longer knowing that at any minutes, these kids could be taken out of this room and tortured for information about us!"  
This didn't make any sense in Stiles' head. They hadn't asked him about Laura or Derek. They had asked him about Werewolves and Alpha's and how to destroy some Pack. They'd questioned him about how to get into their territory and what their weaknesses was. No where in the questioning had their names come up.  
"We can't, Laura."  
"We have to do something!" Laura said, louder than she meant to. She softened her voice, "We have to help these kids, Derek. Cora's only sixteen. Allison's nearly sixteen and Scott just turned fifteen. The rest are fourteen years old! They are far too young to be tortured for information they do not know. They're pack and we have to protect them. We have to get them out of here."  
There was a long pause, "Pack..."  
"Yes, they're pack!" Laura exclaimed, "How could they not be? We've been holed up in this room with them for five years. We're their Alpha's."  
Derek started to protest, "But we're-"  
"Remember when we first arrived here? It was chaos. Boyd was banging on the door non-stop to be let home, Jackson was yelling that he was going to sue, Stiles was having a panic attack while Scott desperately tried to calm him down. Do you remember how it was that first few weeks when arrived here? Everyone was wary of each other. Jackson was constantly picking on Scott and Stiles, Lydia ignored everyone other than Jackson and Allison, Isaac curled up on his bed and refused to speak to anyone, Erica was terrified that she was going to have a seizure and be left for dead, and Kira was crying herself to sleep! Now look at us. We're a family, now. We're pack and you and I are the Alpha's of this Pack. We have to save our Beta's.  
"How would we do it then, Laura?" Derek questioned tiredly, "We've tried everything. We can't break the door down, we can't go down the laundry chute, we can't run when they come with our meals. We've tried it already and it doesn't work. There's no way we can get us all out of here."  
Laura hesitated, "If we can get just one of us out of here, it's a victory. If one of us get's out, they can find help and rescue the rest of us."  
Derek paused, "What are you suggesting?"  
Stiles' brain had enough with all of this. Besides, he hadn't had his adderall in five years so it wasn't like he was ever able to concentrate on something for longer than a few minutes. It was all too confusing and insane so he settled for something less insane, the ticking of the clock.   
A few minutes later, he had drifted back off into sleep.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
When Stiles woke up, it was to Scott gently whispering in his ear, "Come on, Stiles. You need to wake up. Come on."  
He moaned in protest. His body didn't hurt as much as it had the last time he woke up but he was still extremelly sore, achy, and each movement hurt. However, he could stay still and he would feel a lot better.  
"I know you don't want to but you have to," Scott said, apologetic, "The men are going to be arriving in about fifteen minutes. You need to be dressed before then."  
He grimaced. He knew what would happen if he wasn't dressed when they arrived. They had learned that after the first year had passed. For the first year, they were pretty lenient, only hurting them when they tried to escape. Then it got worse. They were beat if they weren't dressed in the morning. They were beat if they weren't in their pajama's by dinner time. They were beat if they spoke when they were in their presence.  
It would gradually get worse. It would always get worse. Stiles had learned that, a cold example being the night before.  
He forced his eyes open, looking up into Scott's worried face.  
"Alright," Scott said, grinning at him encouragingly. Stiles was reminded of Mrs McCall, Scott's mother and a woman he hadn't seen since he was nine, "Now you just have to get dressed."  
Stiles wrinkled his nose but gritted his teeth and sat up. It didn't hurt as bad as the night before but it still hurt a lot.  
Scott was there, though. Scott had always been there and Scott was going to help him like always.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Three days later, Stiles was feeling a lot better. The men hadn't touched them and they'd managed to all be dressed and ready each time they arrived.   
It was between Breakfast and Dinner when Laura revealed their plan.  
Stiles was sitting on his bed, playing cards with Scott and Boyd. Boyd was winning, and looking quite smug about it when Laura stood up from her bed.  
"I need to tell you guys something," She said, drawing everyone's attention with ease. Lydia looked up from her book, Isaac and Jackson ceased their conversation, and Kira, Erica, and Allison paused in their game of 'Monopoly'.  
"What's up?" Jackson asked, flopping onto his stomach to face the dark-haired girl.  
She took a deep breath, as if gathering all her courage, and suddenly blurted out the last thing Stiles expected, "We need to try and escape again."  
The reactions around the room varied. Cora and Allison looked excited, Lydia and Scott looked wary, and Boyd and Jackson just looked angry.  
"Do you remember what happened last time?" Boyd asked, eyes blazing with anger. It surprised Stiles that Boyd could look so angry. He was usually so calm, "Do you want to risk something like that again? Do you want us to die?"  
Stiles winced, remembering that day two years ago. They had tried ambushing the men when they brought them Dinner. It had worked at the beginning. They had gotten out the door, turned left, and were heading down the hall when five more of the masked men appeared, holding syringes. Before they even had a chance to do anything, the men had the needles in their arms and whatever drug was in them had knocked them unconscious.   
The drug had somehow caused Erica to have a seizure and they had been unable to help her since they were unconscious. She nearly died during that time and they just barely managed to help her in time. Afterwards, they had been punished and beaten half to death.   
They never tried to escape again.  
"I know. I remember," Laura said softly, expression pained, "It's been two years, though. They won't be expecting it and we have to try again. If one of us can escape, they can bring help. I have an idea that should work better than the other times!"  
Jackson shook his head, "It's too risky."  
"'Risky' is staying here for the rest of our lives," She shot back, "I don't know about you, but I want to see my family again."  
They all pondered those words. The words held so much truth. It was their dreams to see their families again but they had lost hope long ago. They had decided that this was it.  
"If only one of us can make it out, all of us might be able to go home," Derek added softly.  
"I'm in," Stiles blurted out suddenly and confidently, eyes shining with determination.   
Scott looked at him incrudiously, "Stiles-"  
"I want to see my dad again and I don't want to die in this room."  
"Count me in as well," Allison spoke with a grin, eyes elated at the idea of the upcoming escape attempt. Cora followed, then Kira, then Isaac, then Erica...  
Suddenly everyone had agreed, even if some still looked unsure.  
Laura grinned happily, "Great. So here's the plan. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison, you will go down the laundry chute like Stiles and Scott did when we first arrived," Scott looked like he was going to protest so she continued on quickly, "You will go down right before they bring lunch so they'll hopefully be distracted. Be as quiet and careful as possible."  
They nodded, understanding their directions even if they were wary of them.  
"When they arrive to bring Lunch, Derek and I will charge at them, distracting them. Everyone else, you run out the door. Stiles, Kira, and Jackson, you turn right. Boyd, Erica, and Cora, you guys go left. If you find another spot where there is two way to go, and this is to everyone, split up. You can cover more ground and there will be more of a chance to get one of us out of here. I'm almost certain that they won't kill you. They need us alive for whatever reason but try and not let them catch you," Laura continued.  
"We can't split up!" Scott looked terrified.  
Laura looked him in the eyes, her expression stern but soft, "You're going to have to."  
He swallowed, but did say anything afterwards.  
She smiled encouragingly, "Find an entrance and run as fast as you can. If you get out, find the nearest gas station, store, police station, etc. Tell them who you are and give them the general area of where you came from. Tell them to send help."  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
When the men arrived to bring them lunch, their plan flew into action.  
Well, it had technically started just minutes before when Scott, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison slid down the laundry chute. However, to Stiles, this was when the real action began.  
They had positioned themselves carefully around the room so they would have an advantage. Derek and Laura sat on Laura's bed, nearest to the door. Stiles, Boyd, and Jackson sat on Stiles' bed, pretending to be engaging in a card game while Cora, Erica and Kira sat on the floor, playing Candy Land.  
They had bunched up Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia's blankets to make it look like they were sleeping. Hopefully, when the men went to drag "them" out for punishment because they were sleeping, Derek and Laura would be abl to ambush them, giving the six teens enough time to make it out of the room. If all went right, Derek and Laura would follow moments later.  
So Stiles waited anxiously, glancing nervously at the door every few seconds. It wasn't long before the door opened but it felt like hours.  
Laura played her part perfectly, glancing at the bunched up blankets worriedly.  
The masked men dropped the sandwiches by the door, as always, and one noticed the blankets. He nudged his partners and then they were heading over to Isaac's bed.  
Laura and Derek shared a short look and suddenly, they sprang from their seats and tackled the men, catching them by surprise. Stiles waster no time in staying, bolting out the door and turning right instantly, Jackson and Kira following behind him.  
He could hear the fight raging on behind him, shouting and what sounded like growls roaring in his ears.  
He wasn't too worried about Derek and Laura. They could handle themselves and Laura had said that they wouldn't kill them. Derek and Laura would be okay, and so would they.  
They reached the end of the hallway, having already gone farther than ever. When they were taken out of the room, it was only to a room nearby. They had never left the hallway. Well, other than the time Scott and him went down the laundry chute, anyway.  
The hallway split, going two way. They stopped, thinking quickly on what to do.  
"Kira, Stiles, you go left," Jackson spoke quickly, "I'll go right."  
They separated without another word and seconds later, they could hear Jackson's shouts of anger.  
"They got him," Kira breathed, her speed picking up, "They'll be coming for us next. Go faster!"  
Stiles nodded, his feet hitting the ground quickly. He hadn't run in a while, though, and he was tiring quickly. He could feel sweat clinging to his skin, created from fear and the exercise.  
He passed by weird photos but he didn't stop to look at them. However, he was almost positive that one was of somebody holding a sword to a large, mutated dog.  
Another intersection appeared and the two separated without even speaking.  
He was alone.  
He ran and ran, turning down halls and breathing fast. He didn't know a house this big even existed!  
Suddenly, he nearly toppled over as a figure ran out from a hallway.  
A blonde, pale girl.  
Erica.  
A large grin spread across his face at the sight of her, relieved at not being alone.  
"Stiles!" Erica smiled tiredly, face flushed, "Thank goodness. I haven't seen anyone since I got separated from Boyd and Cora. Do you know-"  
She was cut off as footsteps rang in their ears. Stiles whipped around, eyes growing wide at the sight of a single masked man charging towards them.  
There went his relief.  
"Run!" He yelled, grabbing Erica's skinny hand and bolting down the hall.  
He was running faster than ever, adrenalin flooding through his veins. He had to get out. He. Had. To. Get. Out.  
He wasn't going to, though. Stiles realized this quickly. The man was faster and stronger than them. He would catch them.  
Stiles' mind worked quickly, a plan forming. If it worked correctly, one of them could make it out.  
It wasn't going to be him.  
"Keep running," Stiles said to Erica before he stopped his feet, throwing himself at the man and nearly knocking him over. He struggled in the man's grip, watching happily as Erica bolted down the hallway.  
A slight grin spread across his face as he continued to struggle, distracting the man. He saw Erica stop and open a dor, bolting outside as the sound of crickets reached his ears.  
She'd made it.  
He suddenly felt a sharp job in his side and he stilled his struggling, eyes wide as his limbs stopped working.  
Black dots clouded his vision and he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love some feedback! I'll try and answer any questions you have!


End file.
